Happiness (Takeoff 25 feat. Destiny Jockeys)
“Happiness” '''is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by the Takeoff 25 and features the original, unofficial P.A. duo Destiny Jockeys (Sapphire Shalom and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels) as they offer their insights as to true meaning of happiness. Lyrics '''Verse 1 (Takeoff): Jonathan: It’s been a trying last 31 days Kristin: This month felt like a year You could easily say Joel: If it’s not family problems It’s the bills you must pay James: Everything that fate could throw at you Is hurtling your way Christopher: You don’t even remember The last time a friend called Marcellus: And it’s even worse If you don’t have friends at all Amethyst: You said you’d come back strong next time But it’s about that time And your heartbeat of hope Is nothing short of a flatline Chorus (Destiny Jockeys): Bearen: But you gotta learn to trade your yesterdays for tomorrows The struggles of life don’t amount to misery and sorrow You’re gonna come back stronger than you might profess Sapphire: Just know the pain won’t last; it only endures for a season As long as you persevere, you’ve something to believe in All the troubles in this world couldn’t rob you of your happiness So, keep your happiness Hook (All): Happiness, happiness Hold on to your happiness Happiness, happiness Just be happy Verse 2 (Takeoff 25): Pandora: You’re out on the streets Benjamin: Searching for a direction Aleu: Trying not to look vulnerable For your own protection Kodi: Seem nobody cares No one would understand Ronnie: Just to look invincible You do the best you can Stuart: If it’s not a bad prognosis Or the classic school jerk Kiara: It’s someone venting at you At the place where you work Kion: And you’ve enough problems of your own (Bearen and Sapphire: No doubt) Fuli: It’s really starting to seem Nothing will ever work out Chorus (Destiny Jockeys): Bearen: But you gotta learn to trade your yesterdays for tomorrows The struggles of life don’t amount to misery and sorrow You’re gonna come back stronger than you might profess Sapphire: Just know the pain won’t last; it only endures for a season As long as you persevere, you’ve something to believe in All the troubles in this world couldn’t rob you of your happiness So, keep your happiness Hook (All): Happiness, happiness Hold on to your happiness Happiness, happiness Just be happy Bridge 4x (January Jacinth): No, I’m not defeated, just let me repeat it I know I’m no servant and no slave to fear And that’s why I’m smiling, not because I’m hiding Because it’s worth it, and I’m just glad to be here Verse 3 (Takeoff): Everest: Now, let me be honest; the times can get bad Rainbow Dash: But if that’s all life is, then living is pretty sad Dawn: There’s much more to it And more than you know Twilight: And once you believe it, you’re good to go Bolt: Put a smile on your face; there’s joy to share Applejack: And if someone’s being difficult Just show them you care Shining Armor: You’ll be stronger for it, and that much is for sure, Princes Cadence: When you see yourself As not the victim but the victor Chorus 2x (Destiny Jockeys): Bearen: See, you gotta learn to trade your yesterdays for tomorrows The struggles of life don’t amount to misery and sorrow You’re gonna come back stronger than you might profess Sapphire: Just know the pain won’t last; it only endures for a season As long as you persevere, you’ve something to believe in All the troubles in this world couldn’t rob you of your happiness So, keep your happiness Hook (All): Happiness, happiness Hold on to your happiness Happiness, happiness Just be happy Trivia * This is the first P.A. song to feature Sapphire Shalom as a major supporting role. * This song actually is a spinoff from the message of "Joy", also by the Takeoff 25. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs